


Liquid Courage

by ashkore_varg



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/pseuds/ashkore_varg
Summary: The galaxy's most charming scoundrels are spending the evening in a ratty looking canteen. Han is getting way too drunk for his own good and Lando has to put a stop to it. Getting him back to the Falcon is going to prove harder than he'd imagined...
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to give in and write about these two ever again but... I was struggling with my other WIPs, and [this tumblr post](https://all-time-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/189467960930/imagine-you-otp) happened and my clown outfit wrapped all around me by itself like a Sailor Moon transformation, so here goes absolutely nothing!

It felt like they'd been in this canteen for a month, Lando mused. 

The honky-tonk place was filled with greasy men and two beautiful girls worked the bar, looking way too ethereal to actually stand behind the shabby looking bar and serving brutes all night. 

To top it all off, Lando has been watching Han kriffing Solo drain ale after ale after ale, while chatting up the only two good looking guys in the entire canteen. 

_ Two. _

Of course Lando wasn't jealous, why would he be? He's just-- How did Han even find those two amongst the shabby looking crowd all crammed around tiny, rickety wooden tables? 

Lando was sitting at least three seats away from where Han was standing, half draped over the bar while recounting some of his last antics to the handsome Mirialan guys that have been eating up whatever he's been blabbering about for the past two hours. 

He seriously wished Chewie hadn't headed back to the Falcon already, because he would have been the first to drag the scoundrel out of this place well before he could order his first glass of Corellian Whiskey. Lando wouldn't have had to roll his eyes at the way Han was biting his bottom lip at how the guys were laughing at his stupid joke, nor the way in which his eyes were shining and wrinkling at the corners as he smiled. 

Lando shook his head and went back to stare down at his untouched, flashy colored cocktail. He didn't even remember what he'd ordered, so he scowled down at it as if it had offended him. 

“Now that you're done glaring at your friend, you decided your drink is the enemy?”

Lando furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at the Twi'lek girl behind the bar, she smirked at him as she rubbed at the counter with a ratty looking rag. 

“The drink did nothing wrong to me, don't worry.” Lando smiled up at her. 

“What about the friend?” she retorted, chin jutting into Han's direction. 

Lando snorted, glancing at Han laughing harder than necessary at whatever the guys had just told him. 

“He's just a nerf herder.” Lando shrugged a shoulder, the same shiny smile plastered to his lips. 

“He's had one too many, for sure!” the girl chuckled.

“Right.” Lando huffed and looked back at Han. 

What he wasn't expecting was that Han was now looking directly into his eyes, gaze slightly hazed by the alcohol, and the next thing he did nearly made Lando slip off his stool. 

Han's lips puckered up and he… Blew him a kiss. 

Lando's brain short circuited for a brief moment, unable to process what had just happened, until Han shot a goofy smile at the other bartender and asked for another drink. That was when Lando's brain activity resumed its normal function and made him push himself back to his feet, and stand between Han and the guys. 

“You've had enough for tonight, Solo. Let's head back.” Lando said, then turned to flash the men a polite smile “I'm sorry, gentlemen… We really gotta get going.” 

The two guys muttered something between themselves, then walked away without putting up too much of a fight. Lando was already bracing himself for whatever would have happened, but it was clear that the men weren’t looking for trouble… Thankfully. 

“Aw, we were having fun!” Han slurred, scowling at Lando “You're no fun!” 

Lando rolled his eyes, then fished some credits from his pocket and paid up for Han's drinks and to also leave a tip to the girls. They definitely deserved one, especially for working in such a place. 

“Captain Carl-- Carlis--” Han scrunched up his nose as he stumbled through his words. 

“_Calrissian.” _Lando deadpanned. 

“No. Fun.” Han went on. 

“Chewie is probably waiting for you.” Lando went on as he tried to stir Han away from the bar and into the direction of the door. 

Han scoffed, pulling a face “No, he’s not…”

Lando didn’t reply, but watched Han struggle with pushing or pulling the door open for way too many seconds before actually intervening and pulling the door open to let him out. Han rounded to look at him with a surprised expression that made Lando scowl in confusion.

“You’re so tho--” Han grimaced around his words “Thoughtful.” he said before his lips stretched into a cheeky smile.

Lando blinked at him a few times, ignoring the unexpected fluttering into his stomach. Han was probably teasing even in his intoxicated state, so he just shook his head and gently pushed him outside.

“Oh kriff! ‘s cold!” Han said as soon as he stepped outside of the canteen, flinching back and bumping into Lando in the process.

It was truly like dealing with a toddler.

“Good, it’ll sober you up.” Lando sighed as he maneuvered Han out of the way to shut the door behind them.

“I’m really drunk, yeah--” Han admitted with a laugh.

“I hadn’t noticed!” Lando commented with a quirk of his eyebrow, then he started walking in the direction of the ship.

The canteen wasn’t too far from the landing spot of the Falcon, but they still had a fifteen minutes walk to make, and with Han being so drunk Lando had no idea how long it was actually going to take them.

“Why are you--” he said as he tried to keep up with his pace, hooking an arm around Lando’s shoulders in the process, for support “Why are you being like this?” he asked, frowning.

“Like what?” Lando huffed, wrapping his arm around Han’s waist to further steady him.

“Pissy.” 

“Pissy?” Lando snorted.

“Yeah…” 

Lando shook his head and just kept walking slowly with Han clinging to him harder than necessary. It really was getting colder and colder by the second, and Lando regretted not bringing his fur with him instead of just a cape, but he did hope that the chill would do Han some good.

“I can’t even walk straight…” Han slurred as he nearly tripped over his own foot.

“Just walk? You weren’t even acting straight.” Lando couldn’t help but blurting out.

“What?” Han scowled at him.

Oh Force, what had he gotten himself into?

“Back in the canteen… You and the two guys you were _ having fun _ with…” Lando arched an eyebrow.

Why was he even bringing that up, now? It was like his voice was coming out on its own before he could actually think about _ what _ he was saying.

“Captain Calrissian…” Han said correctly this time, stopping in his tracks and forcing Lando to do the same “Are you jealous?” he smirked.

Lando felt blood rush to his cheeks and ears, and suddenly he was regretting ever opening his kriffing mouth.

“No? I was just saying!” Lando exclaimed, his tone higher than usual as he resumed walking, practically dragging Han along.

Han let out an ungraceful laugh that made Lando cringe, then wrapped both arms around Lando’s shoulders.

“You are _ so _ jealous! Why?” Han kept pressing, the dopey smile still hanging on his lips.

He was so close. Dangerously close, and Lando didn’t know what to do.

His first instinct would have been to shove Han away and leave him to freeze to death while he would just run back to the Falcon, but he couldn't do that. Chewie would have ripped off his arms and then beaten him dead with his own arms.

No, he couldn’t do that.

But Force, he was _ so _ close. 

Close enough for Lando to hear his breathing, to smell the alcohol on it. Han’s gaze dropped to Lando’s lips and Lando’s heart leaped in his chest. 

What the hell was going on?

“You’re drunk.” Lando said in a way too low volume than he’d intended, eyes dropping to Han’s mouth.

He swallowed thickly.

“I’m sobering up…” Han said, gaze unmoving “But not enough to stop from-- Force, your lips are so gorgeous.”

Lando’s heart threatened to shoot out of his chest.

“Shut up, Solo.” Lando grumbled as he managed to wriggle out of Han’s grip and start walking towards the ship again.

“Oh, c’mon!” Han whined as he trailed behind him, unable to keep up.

They were almost there. Lando could see the silhouette of the ship that he _ used _to own not too long ago, and tried to focus on the anger that thinking about losing the Falcon to Han brought him. Anything to keep his heart from pounding and his lower regions to-- Be so ready to react to whatever Han did or said.

Yes. The ship was a few feet away from them, Lando just had to jog a little so that he could push the button to let the ramp down and--

“Gotcha!” Han exclaimed as he caught Lando by the wrist and tugged him hard enough for the two of them to crash into one another. “Why are you runnin’?”

“Why are you holding me?” Lando retorted without answering.

“‘Cause I’m-- Feeling brave.” Han shrugged, looping his arms around Lando once again.

“You gotta stop.” Lando rolled his eyes.

“Nuh-huh.” Han raised his eyebrows.

“You’re gonna regret this in the morning.” Lando tried to push Han away to no avail.

How was he suddenly so strong, no matter the alcohol in his body?

“Just shut up…” Han shook his head before he finally closed the gap between their lips.

There was no going back now, especially when a growl left the back of Lando’s throat and he was kissing Han back, hard and hungry, because he’d been craving this for so long, but he’d been denying himself this entire time. He grabbed Han by the hips, pulling him impossibly close as he licked into his mouth, and Han fisted his hands into his hair with a moan. 

The cold was completely forgotten, just like Lando’s stupid pride, as he kissed the air out of Han’s lungs until they were left a panting and trembling mess against the Falcon’s landing gear.

“Captain’s quarters?” Han asked.

“There’s too many captains on this ship.” Lando huffed against Han’s lips, thumb rubbing gently against his stubbly jaw.

“I don’t mind being second in command, for the night.” Han practically purred.

Lando’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at that, making Han laugh as he stumbled aside to reach for the button to lower the ramp of the ship. It wasn’t even fully resting on the ground when Han yanked Lando inside with him, still chuckling like an idiot.

“I truly hope Chewie’s asleep.” Lando grumbled.

“I can hear him snore from here.” Han said as he kept tugging Lando along.

Still, Lando planted his feet and stopped both of them, making Han turn around with a confused look on his face.

“What?” Han almost whined.

“Are you sure you want this?” Lando asked, a serious expression hardening his features.

“‘Course I do!” Han nodded.

“I just don’t want this to be all the Corellian Whiskey’s fault…” Lando went on with a roll of the eye.

He definitely wanted this, but if they had to wake up in the morning tangled into each other and Han would freak out… Well, he didn’t want to deal with that.

“I told you-- I want this.” Han grabbed Lando by the front of his shirt, pulling him close “I want you.”

Lando’s entire body shook at those words, uttered just a few inches away from his lips.

“You’re making it really hard for me not to throw you onto that couch, Solo…” Lando groaned.

In the exact same moment, Han moved to plop down onto said couch with a devilish smirk on his lips. Lando laughed and shook his head, then crossed the room in a couple long strides, taking off his cape and throwing it onto the other empty couch as he grabbed Han’s jaw in his hand.

“I really hope Chewie is a heavy sleeper.” he said before crashing their lips together all over again, while Han laughed into the kiss.

Lando never thought he’d have to bless a filthy canteen as much as he was in that very moment.

Oh, and a bottle of Corellian Whiskey, too.


End file.
